Nickayla Macdonald
' ' Nickayla (Nicki) Peper Alexis MacDonald, Born on 31st of October 2065 and age of 11, place she was born was London, England where she still lives now. She's a Ravenclaw and she attends Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry. She's a muggleborn, her mum was so shocked when she got a letter saying Nickayla was a witch. Her dad died when see was turning 9 on her birthday. Her sister died when she was only 7 so she doesn't like to talk about it Her patronus is a Cat (Sphinx) her favourite animal. Her Amortentia smells like Vinegar, freshly mowed grass and Mint leaves. Her oggart is what she is most scared of, for Nickayla it is spiders; she hates spiders. How Her Dad Died, her dad died when he was coming home from his work and and a drunk driver ran into the front of him and in the next hour he was gone so she doesn't like to celebrate her birthday or talk about her dad How her Sister Died, her sister died when she was 7 and Nickayla doesn't even know how she died her mum and dad never told her Nickayla in her younger years, Nickayla in her younger year was a quite over achiver and a model in her younger year she loves to just sit in her room, under a tree, on a banana lounge or in a school and just read a book. so she just did her school work in her room or at school and did the extra stuff and everythink else she could do to do the work. Her mum and dad were worried about her because all she did was go work work work and more work so they were worried about her not being talkive and stuff. her sister and herself always played in her or her sisters room thats all they did in nickayla's young young young self. But then her sister died and 4 years later she got a letter from hogwarts saying she had been aceped at hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Nicki soon didn't like what she looked like because it remined her about her dad she had her dads hair and face, so when she was very very young she decied to die her hair brown and change everythink. Her mum soon fall pregnant with her new baby sister Autumn. Nickayla had blonde hair before it turned orange and brown. She might dye it back blonde. ImagesCA450IPQ.jpg Big.jpg Nicki.jpg "AUTUMN LAUREN MACDONALD" her little sister. Autumn is Nickayla's younger sister, her mum fell pregnant '' ''with her before her dad died and just before her sister '' ''died so Nickayla got to name her middle name and she named '' ''it after her other sister '''Lauren Alex MacDonald.' '' she has red hair like her mother and her father had brown hair. '' '" LAUREN ALEX MACDONALD"' ''Lauren was Nickayla's older sister and the girl who died she looked like she had brown hair but she dyed it dark red. she had something wrong with her lungs. '' imagesCAQNY0X1.jpg imagesCAZGMAIW.jpg imagesCAKC0R6B.jpg '' ''Her friends! '' 'Nerida Faye Eventide ' Nicki met Nerida when she Nerida was in third year, she was one of the first people Nicki met in the wizarding world. Nicki enjoys talking to Nerida because Nerida is down to earth and a fun girl. If Nicki sees her she will Normally stop and have a chat. Category:Class of 2084 Category:Ravenclaw Category:Muggleborn Category:Characters Category:Alumni